


Little Monsters

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [79]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bullying, Childhood, Children, Collage, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Police Uniforms, Protective Jackson, Questioning, Questions, School, So Married, Talking, Werewolf Jackson, stiles and jackson's children mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: There's a problem with Daniel at the school and the principal calls Stiles.* Please check out the notes which I'm writing at the end with the collage to avoid spoilers.





	Little Monsters

 

 

 

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

 

“Slow down, what happened?” Jackson asks on the phone in his office.

“I’m not sure exactly. The principal just called me and told me to go right away if I could.”

“He didn’t say anything else?” Jackson frowns.

“Just that it was important and that you should come too… but obviously something happened with the kids, why else would he call me otherwise?”

“Yeah… I… I don’t know, Stiles. Just calm down, okay?”

“So, you’re coming over, right?”

“Yes, of course. I have a client in ten minutes but I think I can postpone it. I just, I need to make a call... But don’t worry, I’ll be there. Twenty, twenty-five minutes tops. Wait outside.”

“Okay, yeah, I’m heading there now.”

“Okay, see you soon,” Jackson says before hanging up.

 

 

***** 

 

When Jackson gets there, he finds Stiles in uniform outside the school, standing next to the squad car he always drives at work. Jackson parks right behind him and as soon as he sees his husband he knows something is wrong as he suspected. Jackson walks up to him and rests his hands on Stiles’s shoulders, pressing slightly.

The distress and worry coming out of his husband sets his wolf on alert immediately.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Did you find out anything?”

“Yeah, I found Miss Hamilton, then I talked to Daniel for a minute. Apparently he was in some kind of fight and he said… he said he hit this Luke kid--”

“What?” Jackson says much louder than he intended. “He hit another kid?”

Jackson lets go of Stiles as he raises his eyebrows, obviously surprised.

“Yes, he punched him and he crushed his arm or something, I’m not sure but they had to call an ambulance and everything…” Stiles runs his hand through his hair.

“You’ve got to be kidding me... _An ambulance_?” Jackson’s shock is all over his face and in his voice and that had been Stiles’s reaction when he first found out, so it’s not like he can blame him for freaking out.

“Yeah. They took him to the hospital.” Stiles licks his lips and sighs.

“Shit.” Jackson shakes his head. “But… but what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know exactly. Daniel said that this kid and a friend… that they were being mean to Ilya. It seems they were calling him names. He said it wasn’t the first time either--”

“Calling him names? What names?” Jackson asks, getting more agitated by the second.

Stiles hesitates at first, he knows it’s inevitable but he fears Jackson’s reaction.

“He said they were calling him… _Dumbo_ and _four eyes_ … and more things I suspect he didn’t want to tell me.”

Jackson snorts and shakes his head. “ _Dumbo_? _Really_?” He finally asks with incredulity. “How old are these kids?”

“They are in the same grade as Ilya but different class… so, five also, I guess. And I know what you are thinking…”

Jackson smiles wryly. “I very much doubt that you know what I’m thinking.”

“Yeah, I do. You can’t believe this shit is happening with a couple of five years old. And you can’t believe this has happened to your son… and you’re right, but we knew this could happen… I mean, we knew that there was a chance that something like this could happen. Kids can be fucking mean at his age... or at any age for that matter.”

“How am I supposed to be upset with Daniel now?” Jackson shrugs. He’s pretty damn sure he’d have reacted the same way. They both share the same temper and Stiles knows it as well as he does.

“Yeah… well, we have to. No matter the reason, what he did was wrong.”

“Yeah, the problem is that I’m not so sure.”

“Jackson, it was wrong! And the school… I don’t know what’s gonna happen--”

“Those kids are fucking bullies!” Jackson interrupts him. “And not just any kind, they are the fucking worst kind there is! Making fun of a deaf kid?” Jackson spreads his arms wide. “I wasn’t the best human being in school but even _I_ would _never_ have done something like that! This is… this is… I can’t even find the words!”

“Shit, Jackson, you think I don’t know that? I’m furious! He’s my son too and I hate these bullies as much as you do… but newsflash, some kids are fucking cruel. Society is fucking cruel and we can’t protect him from it all the time.” Stiles moves closer to Jackson until he can run his right hand along his arm. “But violence is _not_ the answer… Daniel needs to know that.”

“I’m not saying it is. Of course, it isn’t… but they’re going to blame Daniel for this and I swear to you that there’s no way in hell I’m going to accept that.”

Stiles knows that right now is not the moment to reason with Jackson any further… until they know what the principal wants to say to them, there’s really no point going over this any longer out there in the street.

“Look, I get what you mean, of course I do… but let’s hear him out first, okay? Then we’ll see what happens.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jackson runs his hand through his hair. “We’ll see.”

“Okay, come on, let’s go inside.” Stiles grabs Jackson’s hand, holding it as they walk side by side towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> So, obviously there is huge revelation in this chapter and that's why I'm super curious to see what people think. This is a very important chapter for me because that revelation is something I've always known but I thought you/the readers would never actually find out. There are several reasons why I thought that: one is that I thought the series would end when Ilya was born and another one is that I didn't want to write the moment when they find out, go to the doctor, etc... 
> 
> Therefore, my intention was never to write a lot about it but well, the idea for this chapter clearly allowed me to tell you this about Ilya and show you something that he and his family went through because of it. I've never dealt with bullying in my life and never expected to write about it, but it's something I absolutely detest and I'm glad that this short arc has given me a chance to deal with it briefly.
> 
> As you know, I absolutely love feedback (and kudos), so I'd love to know your opinion, even if it's just that you liked it or whatever.
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers. And well, I can say this is true since I have stopped writing too.
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly helped to improve this chapter. She's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her being there with her advice.
> 
> This will be cross-posted on Tumblr.
> 
> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought :)


End file.
